Serrated Needles
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: Temari has always been an explorer. What happens one night when she visits her favorite building, the abandoned Akasuna household? Read to find out! SasoTema
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A year before the Chunin exams in Konoha - when Temari was only tweleve years old - Temari was able to venture out of the Kazekage's careful watch and into the streets of Sunagakure. For hours on end, she would explore the city, even being bold enough to sneak out of the village's border completely. She loved the outside world and thrived to see everything the world had to offer. She made the best with what was given; even though her father kept her on a leash, Temari managed to enjoy it. In a year she would be able to travel to Konoha, anyway, so she didn't mind waiting.

Sitting on the wall that bordered Suna, Temari lazilly hung her legs over the side, appreciateing the view of the dessert surrounding her village. It was nighttime; she was supposed to be inside the village, but technically the only part of her outside of Suna was her legs. She _was _in Suna - sitting on its wall was being within the border.

When exploring - or even when she wasn't exploring - Temari's favorite passtime was simply thinking; she loved to analyze things or situations, loved outsmarting people. Exploring usually helped her to think up new loopholes to her father's orders, and so she did it often.

Silently, Temari fell back onto the wall's width - the walls of Suna's border were thick enough for her to lay down on comfortably, she had learned - and stared up at the night sky, appreciating its beautiful moon and stars.

Night was her favorite time of day; it was when the dreadfully-hot sun finally laid to rest, when the true beauty of the moon and her stars were visible. Temari loved astrology - she enjoyed the idea of telling her fortune at night, of forecasting the weather according to the position of the moon.

Night was the time when the most dangerous predators came out of hiding. That was always Temari's favorite part of roaming the streets after hours; the adrenaline rush that swept over her when danger was near, the newfound strength that always powered her limbs.

She was a little sadistic for this, perhaps, but with a brother like Gaara, anyone would agree with her.

Feeling the need to walk, Temari sat upright - grabbing her fan - and jumped down off the wall, into the village. Her training with the large fan had gotten her used to falling from great heights, and so she landed safely. As always.

Temari strapped the ran on her back again and began her night walk. She was supposed to be in her room sleeping right now, but what her father didn't know wouldn't hurt him. On more than one occasion she had left the Palace after hours. The adrenaline rush was exhilirating.

Her favorite part of Suna was the old abandoned house in which Akasuna no Sasori had lived; people avoided that place as though the Scorpion had left millions of the vermin behind. Elder Chiyo had moved out when her grandson had abandoned the village, and ever since then, it had remained unused.

Save for Temari, of course. She absolutely loved the place and always found herself going back for more. There was always something new for her to find; photographs of Sasori and his family, notes he had left behind, poison attempts that had failed. But most of all, she loved the collection of puppets that had been abandoned. Their macabre faces, their decaying bodies that lost another part whenever Temari touched them, their rotting scent. They were like ghosts, living as a testament to the broken Akasuna clan. Since childhood, Temari found herself completely obessed with puppets. She originally had wanted to become a puppeteer like her brother, only to find that she didn't have the skill. So, instead, Temari took up her current occupation, although she didn't enjoy it half as much as she enjoyed puppets.

Creeping inside a broken window - one that she herself had broken a while back - Temari cautiously entered the abandoned Akasuna household. Although she had done this dozens of times before, Temari was still struk with uncontrollable excitement. She was inside _Akasuna no Sasori's _home, the greatest puppeteer Suna had ever seen. Even Elder Chiyo paled to Sasori's greatness. No one could beat him.

Walking down the hall, through the rooms Temari had familiraized herself with long ago, Temari found herself in what she concluded to be Sasori's room. As she looked around, she felt herself heave a heavy sigh. The large circular window beconed to her, and so she approached it. Carefully, Temari huddled herself into the circle's ledge and admired the view. She was somewhat surprised that it had survived when most of the others hadn't; this one directly faced the main road, and so anyone could see inside during the day.

Another good thing about night: it cloaked everything, blinded people who were too used to the day.

She thought she heard soft, almost inaudible footsteps coming from down the hall, and so she quickly assumed the worst and ran into a nearby closet.

Just as she closed the closet's door, someone entered the room. Panting in fear, Temari pressed herself up against the door and peered through the crack between it and the doorframe, trying to get a look at who had entered.

The person padded around the room, their footsteps barely detectable. They seemed to know what they were looking for; they opened certain drawers, dug through certain things in a way that made Temari think they used to live there.

Kami...What if it was Elder Chiyo or...Akasuna no Sasori himself?

She'd be killed on the spot, that's what. Why would someone like Sasori spare someone like her? Her only hope was that it was Elder Chiyo in the room, not her grandson.

The person had red hair.

A surge of adrenaline ran through Temari, one she didn't like. It washed over her, causing a small gasp to escape her lips.

An audible gasp.

Taking in another breath of fear, Temari quietly slapped a hand over her mouth and stared, wide eyed, as the redhead pulled his head up from the contents in his hands. Another breath ran through her lips as the redhead looked over his shoulder and at her closet.

_He's looking at the window, _Temari desperately tried to convince herself, _He's looking out the window. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't suspect anything..._

The redhead came dreadfully close, then turned off to the left for the window. Temari exhaled deeply in relief, still tightly gripping her mouth shut. She was safe - soon enough, the redheaded male would leave and she would be able to do the same.

Just as her breathing calmed, an eye met her gaze through the crack between the door and wall, causing a scream to escape her lips as she stumbled back in surprise, unable to control her fear.

In a split second, the redhead flung open the closet door, grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her out roughly. Covering her mouth with his left hand and holding it tightly with his right, the redhead hissed, "What are you doing in my house?"

Her worst fear - and yet biggest dream - confirmed, Temari was unable to reply as she blinked away the tears that welled. They rolled down her cheeks, and she couldn't come up with a response.

Seemingly annoyed at waiting for a response, Akasuna no Sasori cruelly threw her up against the wall and repeated the question, this time adding, "Don't make me wait too long or repeat myself again." His voice was full of venom, which only scared Temari more, further paralyzing her mouth.

Rolling her eyes away from his, Temari desperately looked around for some inspiration to say at least something, even to scream. But she was just so scared, and all of the responses she thought of were so childish, she was sure Sasori wouldn't believe her.

Frowning at her silence, Sasori smacked her cheek and threw her to the ground, pinning her arms down as he threatened, "If you continue to remain silent, I shall drive a knife through your belly and make a puppet out of your carcass. Would you enjoy that, little girl?"

Open-mouthed in shock, Temari stared into his mercury orbs before whispering, "You...smell like...cedar...Akasuna no Sasori..."

Obviously surprised, Sasori stared her down for a moment before replying, "So? What I smell like is of no concern to you."

"So you _are _Akasuna no Sasori," she mused, gaining confidence. Loopholes always did this for her.

Sasori hit her again, and the confidence was lost. "We're interrogating _you_ here, girl. Now, I will repeat myself one more time before I loose my patience: _What are you doing in my home_?"

"I was..." Temari began, looking away from his piercing gaze, "I was...exploring..."

This was not what Sasori wanted to hear, because he hit her again and spat, "So you think my _home _is a playground for you to 'explore'? You think it's _okay _to go through my things any way you please?"

"N-no," Temari whispered, looking up to him again, "you abandoned it...I - " He hit her again.

"You just admitted to going through my things," he sneered. "Beat you at your own game, didn't I?"

By now, her cheek was on fire and she just wanted to go home. "P-Please, Akasuna-dono, I-I just wanna go home. I won't tell anyone I saw you..." The tears were overtaking her, flowing down her cheeks as they impaired her speech. "P-please...I'm sorry..."

She feebily rolled her eyes up to meet his gaze, surprised to no longer see anger, but simply annoyance. "Tsk," he murmured, rising up off her and pulling her to her feet, "here, lie down on my bed." He motioned to it. Temari was still alert enough to shoot him a suspicious glance. Upon seeing this, he snapped, "If you think I'm vulager enough to do that, I will burn you alive."

_Okay, he's really pissed, _Temari though as she quickly climbed onto his bed.

"Stay there," she heard the Akasuna gruff before leaving the room. It was a useless command; Temari was too shocked and tired to object or attempt escape.

He returned a moment later with a thick, old blanket and a small cup of water. Temari quickly took the blanket, wrapping it around herself, then the sup. She forced herself to take a sip, not wanting to offend him again.

Temari stared down at the water in her cup, the tears slowing. All was silent for a while before she asked, "Akasuna-dono...?"

"My name is Sasori," he whispered softly, his tone surprising Temari, "call me that."

"Gomen...Sasori-sama." Sasori nodded his approval as he sat at the foot of hid bed, only mere inches away from where she was. "Sasori-sama," she forced herself to continue, "are you going to kill me, like you said?"

There was a pause, in which Temari's eyes took the oppertunity to tear up in fear. But then, "No. I'm sorry for all of that," he whispered, studying her red cheek. "I lost my temper. That normally doesn't happen, especially with girls."

Shocked, Temari slowly managed a nod as she looked away. "It's my fault," she murmured. "I'm sorry." She thought of how gentle his voice had become, how _resentful _he sounded, and instantly forgave him, even if she didn't want to. "I'm Temari," she told him.

"The Kazekage's daughter?" Sasori asked.

She nodded and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I-I won't tell anyone!" She said quickly, causing him to look over. "I won't," she promised with a blush. "If you...promise to...come back again." Her blush deepened when she realized what she was saying.

"You want to see me again after what I did?" He sounded surprised as he relinquished his nose.

Temari managed a nod.

"Hmm," Sasori mused, "interesting. It's only been five years since I've left this village, and yet a mere child such as yourself knows my name...I'm honored."

"For the Kazekage's daughter to know your name is no great honor," she murmured, looking away when he shot her a glare, "But the commonfolk,"-She looked out of his window--"they avoid this place as though it's a nest for scorpions." When she looked back to him, she realized he was smiling with satisfaction.

"How old are you, Temari-chan?" he asked suddenly.

"Tweleve," she replied.

"Kami, you're young..." he mused, studying what he could of her, Temari noticed with a small, uncomfortable grimace, "I'm nineteen. By my next birthday, I won't have to worry about ageing or dying." He put his hands behind his head as a pillow and fell back againd the bed, appreciating the ceiling.

"But of course, you hate the waiting." Temari said as she put her cup on the bed's headboard and snuggled in the blanket. "This blanket is nice," she noted.

"It was my favorite when I was a kid," he told her with a wave of his hand that told her not to worry about it. "And yes, the waiting is hell."

Temari knew why he hated waiting: he was forced to wait for his parents to return, and they never had. He didn't despise waiting simply because it was boring - he loathed waiting because of an underlying _fear _that the people he was waiting for would never come. She wanted to repeat this to him, but changed her mind when she remembered how painful his slaps were. So instead she asked, "You really know how to make human puppets?" She let the awe slip into her voice, unable to stop it.

Sasori smiled, now with only his left hand behind his head. His right lay on his stomach, his finger tracing a small imaginary circle. "You sound amazed at the prospect," he mused, looking over at her.

She nodded, waiting.

If he was going to answer, there was no oppertunity to. Something small - about the size of her fist - and with six sharp, pointed legs crawled over her foot, causing her toes to twitch in fear. The creature crawled up her leg, brushing two large pinchers against her as it did so. Temari froze, not even breathing. But the creature contiued to crawl up her leg, unrelenting.

Sasori noticed her fear, asking, "What is it?" as he sat upright, creeping over.

"Don't - " Temari began, but stopped when Sasori quickly pulled the blanket off of her.

The scorpion, small but deadly, reacted in a natural way and tried to defend itself by pulling its stinger back and stabbing it into her shin. Temai cried out in pain and kicked out her leg in fear, automatically moving every muscle she had.

In a split-second reaction, Sasori grabbed the scorpion and put it under Temari's cup, then turned to her leg and held it down tightly, bending down to it. "Stop moving," he hissed, his mouth dreadfully close to the quickly-swelling wound. She could feel his breath as he said that.

Even through the fear and cold-fire that was attacking her right leg, Temari could help but feel odd shivers run through her when Sasori pressed his mouth against the wound, expertly milking the poison out of her. What were those shivers that ran up her leg, down her spine, and throughout her entire body? Surely the poison couldn't travel _that _fast. She could tell the difference between where the poison was and what she was feeling, so what exactly _was _that feeling? Temari couldn't put her finger on it - it was something she had never felt before.

Sasori's fingers were on either side of his mouth, carefully pinching her skin upwards to draw out more of the poison. They weren't very soft, but they weren't bone-hard either; they felt more like fingernails, still alive and feeling her skin. His lips were wonderfully soft, his tongue and teeth expertly collaborating to milk out the poison. She was so confused that the newfound feelings, Temari found she didn't know how to react. And so she didn't; instead, she focused on remaining still and calming herself, taking deep, steadying breaths.

The redhead sat upright then and spit out the poison he had collected in his mouth. After lolling it around for a bit, Temari noted with a grimace.

"The rest of the poison should wear off in a few hours," he told her, looking over at her face. "Can you move that leg at all?"

Temari attempted to wriggle her toes. She thought she had been sucessful, until she glanced down at them.

They hadn't moved at all.

"No," she told him with a groan, "not at all."

"Tsk," Sasori grunted as he turned his attention to the captive scorpion, "that's troublesome. Dawn will come in about four hours, and it'll take at least six for that poison to wear off fully." He took the scorpion by the tail and held it close to his face, deeply studying it. Seemingly unsatisfied, he let the scorpion down on the nightstand and crushed it with the side of his fist. "A scorpion like that one deserves to die," he murmured, looking over at her.

"W-why?" she managed, curious.

"Because it hurt you." Temari studied him for a moment, surprised, before he turned away from her and to his desk, sitting at it. "You won't be able to leave on your own and sneak back into the Palace, so you might as well sleep now."

"D-demo - "

"I know," Sasori interrupted her, not breaking his concentration on whatever he was doing, "You have to be back. That's common sense. But you can't move - if you try, you'll just hurt yourself more and spread the poison. So, for now, you're my guest."

Exhaling deeply in defeat, Temari made herself comfortable on the bed, trying her best not to move her right leg. Holding the hem of the blanket close to her face, Temari called, "Sasori-sama..."

"Hn?"

"Are you mad?" She was afraid of what the answer would be.

"No," he answered, much to her relief, "Getting stung by a scorpion is no one's fault. And you never vandalized my things when you snuck in, so I suppose I can't be angry at you for that. So stop worrying and let your body get some rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Normally, she was an independant person; she explored Suna on her own, expressed her thoughts with herself, and did things of her own accord. But now, for some reason, Temari felt that she needed Sasori there with her, or she wouldn't make it.

"Hn," he barely answered. But that was enough for her; satisfied, Temari made herself as comfortable as possible and allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

**A/n **

**Okay, so there's the first chapter! I like how nice and slow this is going, and this pairing is definitely an experiment for me. I like it, but I'll need to write more before I'm a real fan. And what's up with Sasori? Really. That and much more is revealed in the chapters to come! Also, I realize that the time between when Sasori turned into a puppet and ran away from Suna left Temari at like, five in the story, but I wanted it this way, so the timing's a little off. **

**Translations: **

**Kami - God **

**Sasori - Scorpion**

**Akasuna - Red Sand **

**Demo - But **

**Gomen - Sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been virtually impossible for her to sleep that night; every hour of so, her poisoned leg mucles would painfully cramp in a way that made her cry out loudly, and Sasori would have to apply pressure to the area and massage it. After the pain subsided and she was finally able to relax again, nightmares would plague her dreams. At about five in the morning, when the sun had risen, Temari found herself slipping into peaceful, dreamless sleep.

That didn't last long, because her leg cramped up again. Crying out in nostalgic pain, Temari bolted upright and attempted to push down the pain herself, applying pressure to the area the way Sasori had about seventy times before. But it was no good - the area where the scorpion had stung was difficult to put pressure on alone. Temari cried out in pain, flinging herself backwards and onto the bed again. Kami, where was Sasori?

Upon looking around, Temari realized that Sasori wasn't anywhere in the room. Wincing in pain, she decided to try to relieve the pain by walking.

That was a very bad idea. As soon as she was on her feet and was about to take a step, she crashed to the ground. Her cramping leg seized again, causing her to cry out loudly as tears streamed down her face. In a feeble attempt to relieve the pain, she again tried to apply pressure to it, shouting for Sasori.

Thankfully, he entered the room then, an annoyed expression on his face as he bent down to her and applied pressure to the area. "Do you _want _the entire village to know I'm here?" he hissed as he massaged her leg.

"Y-you left me..." she accused, instantly regretting it.

"Who are you to control my movements?" Sasori countered, his temper flaring.

"Gomenasai," she apologized instantly, "It just hurts."

Sasori nodded, his temper quickly fading. With a sigh, he admitted, "I'm sorry too. This jutsu makes my tempers crazier than normal. Hopefully, though, I'll be fine again once it's complete. One more year..."

"What exactly is going to happen in one year?" She dared to pry.

She wasn't given an answer. Instead, he stood and helped her to her feet, murmuring, "You should probably leave now. It's about seven-thirty."

"I..." Temari began, amazed at what she was thinking, "I...don't want to..." She looked away, unable to bear the weight of his gaze.

"You're either pretty brave or pretty stupid," Sasori noted. "Why would you want to hang around a _criminal _like me, anyway?"

"I've always...admired you." she managed, forcing a glance at his eyes. They were filled with curiosity, and so she forced herself to continue, "And I adore puppets. That's why I always came here - they were my favorite part. I always thought you were the best puppeteer Suna had ever seen..." She blushed at the glorification and looked away, holding her right elbow in her left hand. "I always wanted to be a puppeteer. My borhter is, but I was never able to perfect the Chakra-string-thing."

Sasori chuckled weakly, gently pushed a strand of her hair out of the way and ran a single finger down her cheek. Those odd shivers overtook her again, causing a blush to overtake her face as she looked away. His breath was still part from the poison, but she didn't mind it as it cascaded down her neck. She could feel his body heat - he seemed to literally be hotter than a normal person.

His hand fell away from her face suddenly, snapping her back to the real world. "Come see me again, tonight," he instructed. "At dusk. I'll be here, so don't keep me waiting."

Temari managed a nod, unable to do anything else at the sudden change of heart. "Should I bring anything?" she murmured, only halfway back to Earth.

"Some food would be nice. Bring enough for the both of us, ne?" He held her chin gently, like a father would a daughter.

"Y-yeah, okay..."

"Don't forget," Sasori warned. "And don't tell anyone, got it?"

Temari managed a weak nod.

"Good, good." Sasori said with a nod as he led her to the door. "Have a nice day, Temari-chan." With that, he pushed Temari outside and closed the door behind her, locking it in place.

In some sort of shock, Temari stumbled out from behind Sasori's house, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the painfully-bright sun. She headed towards the Kazekage's palace, stiff-kneed and unthinking. The night had been too long and she was too tired.

Temari walked right through the front door, ignoring everyone's scolding and shouting and questioning. She was too tired to deal with anything. Temari ignored her relatives as they walked alongside her, demanding answers. Her father said something about "grounded" and "two weeks," but she didn't register the comment. Opening the door to her room, Temari slipped inside, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Her relatives were relentless; they continued their prattle as Temari stripped to her underwear and threw herself onto her bed. She was too tired for this.

Eventually, Temari was able to sleep. After twenty-four long hours, her mind and body finally gave her that privilege again.

* * *

For about tweleve hours, Temari slept a dreamless slumber. It was wonderful, energy-restoring sleep. Despite the fact that sleeping during the day usually made her feel worse than before, Temari awoke feeling refreshed and ready to meet Sasori.

Sitting upright from lying on her stomach, Temari yawned and stretched her arms out wide. There was probably an hour or so before the sun so, so she would -

Temari gasped as she looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. Quickly glancing over at her clock, she begged it not to be true. Midnight.

She had kept Sasori waiting for six whole hours. He would _not _be very temperate once she got over to his house.

Adrenaline rushing through her, Temari jumped out of her bed and ran over to her closet, rushing through it and putting on the first outfit she found. Whipping around, she grabbed her fan and strapped it over her back. She had to at least _attempt _to visit Sasori, even if she was horribly late.

_Food! _She reminded herself as she was halfway out of her window. Where to get it? There was plenty in her kitchen, but she was too nerve-racked to be stealthy at this point. And so the question remained: where to get food? This late at night, all of the stores would be closed.

Temari's growling stomach gave her an idea. If she couldn't get anything from the kitchen or shops, why not try the village's greenhouse?

Grabbing a medium-sized backpack, Temari jumped out of her window and ran to the village's greenhouse, grabbing all of her favorite fruits. Although stealing from her own village made her feel a little guilty, she took all the food her bag could hold. They wouldn't be missed; the greenhouse was at least a mile long, and just as wide.

With that, Temari ran as fast as she could in the direction of the Akasuna household.

Upon getting there, Temari looked up to Sasori's large window to see that he was snuggled inside it and staring at her. She waved and approached. He left the window.

Temari went around to the back of the house and knocked on the door lightly.

She waited for at least five minutes and recieved no answer. "C'mon, Sasori-sama, open up," Temari whispered as she knocked on the door again.

Still nothing.

Growling, Temari pushed the bag of food into the broken window and followed it inside. "Sasori-sama," she called, retrieving the bag of food and venturing down the hall. "I'm really sorry! But I fell asleep. I didn't mean to!" She stopped at the door to his room and pressed her ear up against it, listening.

He was definitely in there.

"Sasori-sama," she called softly, knocking, "I know you're in there."

"Put the food down and leave," he ordered through the door.

"No!" She retorted, pulling back from the door and grabbing the bag close to her. "I _stole _this from our village's surplus! If you're not going to accept me, I won't give it to you!"

"Tsk," Sasori complained through the door, "Why would you be so cruel, Temari-chan?"

"Gee, I don't know," she snapped.

"If anyone's going to be angry here," Sasori began in a cold tone that washed icewater over her core, "it'll be me. You _promised. _You kept me waiting for _six whole hours._"

"I know, and I'm _sorry. _Now will you please let me in?"

There was a dreadful silence before Sasori opened the door a crack - enough to meet her gaze. "Why were you so late?"

"I fell asleep when I got home. I was out all day."

Sasori studied her for a moment before opening the door fully and allowing her in. He took a seat on his bed and watched her as she set the food down on his desk and threw him an apple. He caught it easily - almost mechanically - and bit into it. Temari took an apple for herself, then leaned up against his desk, her left arm around her stomach, and looked over at him. "So," she said with a nod, inviting him to speak.

"So," he countered simply. A stalemate ensued.

Temari took another bite of her apple, swallowing the other prematurely. "Thank you."

"Hn?" Sasori asked, looked up from his apple.

"Thank you," she repeated, "for saving me from that scorpion."

Sasori shrugged, returning to his apple. "If the Kazekage's daughter died in my house of poison, I would be automatically blamed, and I don't need the extra pressure right now."

Silence fell again before Temari asked, "Where are you living now? I mean, you abandoned Suna, you need somewhere to go..."

He hesitated before asking, "Can I trust you with that sort of information, though?"

"I haven't told anyone about your being here. That should be something."

"Hn," he agreed with a nod as he bit into his apple. "I'm...working for a group of people now. The leader gives me food and a place to stay."

Temari thought about that for a moment. "This group...are they called 'Akatsuki'?" She had heard her father talk about them multiple times. They were everywhere; in the news, on the papers, in the commonfolk's dreams...

"Ko ko," Sasori chuckled, "You're a smart one, aren't you, Temari-chan?"

Silence.

"That's what I like about you," he continued. "I don't have to explain myself too much."

"I'm not an idiot," the blonde answered simply.

"Quite obviously," the redhead countered.

Silence. He was doing on defense now.

"Who do you work with?" she prodded.

"Ko," Sasori laughed, "did you really think I'd tell you that?"

"No," she admitted, "I just want to learn as much about you as possible," the younger finished with a blush.

"Hn," Sasori began as he studied the core of his apple. "Now why would you want to do something so foolish as to get close to an Akatsuki?"

"Because..." Temari began, but realized she had no good reason. "Because I'm a nosy tweleve-year-old."

Sasori laughed again. "Your age is apparent sometimes, Temari-chan."

"Why did you want me to come back?" She prodded, acting like she had better things to do.

"I like the way you think," he admitted honestly. "I can tell already that you have wisedom beyond your years. I like that." Temari felt her cheeks flush with color as he continued, "You were able to see loopholes through what I said even when fear clouded your mind. It takes an intelligent, strategic mind to be able to do that with the clarity and perfection in which you did."

"You give me too much credit," she managed, taking another bite out of her apple.

Sasori shook his head. "Never mind all that," he suddenly changed the subject, approaching her. When he was so close she could feel his warmth, he continued, "Listen, Temari-chan. This is _very _important."

Temari set her apple down and nodded.

"Soon, I will be leaving again. I was able to come back for a while only because my boss gave me a 'vacation' because my partner left the organization. In exactly one week, my new partner will arrive, and I must be present to greet him. Then it's only a matter of time before my boss sends us out on a mission."

"What does any of that have to do with me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I want you to come with me." She stared into his eyes for a long moment before he decided to continue. "My boss doesn't mind. Come with me, Temari-chan." Sasori gently ran his fingertip down her cheek, causing her to wince. "Temari-chan, please...I enjoyed seeing you and I want to be able to see you whenever I want..."

"They'll classify me as a rogue nin..."

Sasori shook his head. "Runaway. Please, Temari-chan. Even a year will suffice...Thay'll gladly take you back."

"In a week, you said?" Something about the way he said it seemed off to her.

"Yes. Exactly one week from now, I leave. You have all week to decide..." he put his face dangerously close to her neck, taking in her aroma. She winced again as those shivers ran down her spine.

"Why me?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Because I am amazed by what I see in you, Temari-chan. Please, don't make me explain it..."

Temari bit her lip in indecision. The oppertunity to leave the village and see some of the world thrilled her, but her leaving would classify her as a runaway or - if she was spotted with Sasori - an rogue nin. She would be exiled, never allowed to return.

But Kami, Sasori's offer was so tempting...

"Yes," she heard herself answer, not quite realizing what she had said.

"Excellent," Sasori murmured, backing away completely and moving over to his bed. Dazed and confused, Temari was forced to use the deck behind her to keep from falling. "Seven days," he reminded her as he climbed into bed, covering up in his blanket.

"Sasori-sama?" Temari called.

"Hn?"

"You're lying, aren't you? You're leaving earlier than that."

"Ko," Sasori chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I really didn't overestimate you. Yes, I was lying. I'm leaving tomorrow, at dawn."

"Good," Temari rebutted as she took her fan off her back and crawled into the bed, "I would hate to wait a whole week."

"Ko," he laughed before mumuring, "Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," she replied, then allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

* * *

**A/n **

**It's official. I love this pairing! They aren't as good as DeiIno, of course, but I still love them together :) **

**Translations:**

**Kami - God **

**Gomenasai - I'm very sorry **

**Oyasuminasai - Good night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning to the feel of Sasori's hand gently shaking her shoulder. "Temari-chan," he called, shaking her a little rougher now. "Get up, Temari-chan, or we're going to be late."

Moaning, Temari forced herself to sit upright. She stretched, yawning away the last ties to sleep still binding her subconscious. Upon looking out the window, she realized that the sun had yet to rise. The blonde repeated this to the scorpion as she fell back against the bed.

"I know, but I'm not exactly sure when Deidara will arrive, so I want to be sure we get there before he does..." he mused, holding his hand to his mouth in a small thinking posture.

"Deidara?" Temari replied with a wrinkle of her nose, "That sounds more like a girl's name..." She looked over to the Akasuna.

He shrugged. "I don't know what he looks like, so I couldn't say. But I'm certain my boss said it was a guy..." his voice drifted off in thought. "Anyway, get up. We're leaving now."

Temari relunctantly obliged, grabbing her fan and strapping it over her shoulders. Sasori grabbed the bag of fruit and did the same, as though it was weightless. "Lead the way," she said to him, heaving a sigh. She was ready to go, but she was not a morning person.

The two Suna nin left their village to the west, hoppinh the border. They jumped through the desert in a way that convinced Temari that they were going in circles. She voiced this to the scorpion, who smiled and replied, "That's because we are. I don't want you to be able to get there - or back - without me."

_Hmm, _Temari thought, _he's already analyzed my personality and predicted things I would most likely do in this situation. _

What impressed her thos most was that he had been right.

They continued on uselessly for about an hour before Sasori stopped her and created the seal for Chakra, shouting, "Kai!"

Suddenly, Temari was able to see a cave sprouting out of the ground. Once it was completely up, Sasori began to walk inside and beckoned her to follow. Warilly, she obliged, following him into the black abyss of the cave that was the entrance to the Akatsuki lair.

Sasori led her further inside, and suddenly everything was nicely illuminated with Chakra-powered light. She could now see that the dave was set up like a hotel; each hallway was littered with doors on either side, with people's names written in kanji on them. They finally approached a door with Sasori's name inscribed on it and entered.

Inside, Temari saw what she knew to be completely Sasori; to their left was a desk scattered with papers, to the right a worktable covered with puppet pieces and vials filled with a purple fluid Temari assumed to be poison. Against the far wall opposite the doorway in which they stood was a small bed, furnished with a blanket and pillow.

"Home sweet home," the redhead exhaled as he walked inside. Temari followed after him, taking in her surroundings. Upon further inspection, she noticed another door to the right side of the room, in front of the bed. She approached the door slowly, studying it. "It's a _closet, _Temari-chan." Sasori told her, seemingly annoyed at her curiosity.

"What's the other door over here?" she asked, approaching the door to the left of the room.

"A shortcut to my partner's room," Sasori murmured. He sat at the deck with the puppet things on it and began fiddling with them. "I'll be notified when he's here, so make yourself comfortable while we wait." He heaved a heavy sigh at the word 'wait.'

"Hn," Temari murmured as she sat on Sasori's bed. She fell back against it, and exhaustion enveloped her again, causing her eyes to flutter dangerously. Her will to stay awake quickly faded, and soon, Temari found herself falling...

* * *

"Temari-chan," Sasori hissed from above, "get up. We have to go greet Deidara."

Temari's eyes shot open as she sat upright and asked, "I didn't fall asleep, did I?"

Sasori nodded otherwise. "Only for about half an hour, though. Now, come." he turned to leave.

Temari quickly followed after him as he walked out of the hall, not wanting to get lost in a place full of S-class rogue nin.

They walked down the halls silently, through a few doors and around a few corners. Temari didn't bother trying to remember which way they went - she had a feeling Sasori was leading her around in circles again.

Eventually, though, they stopped at a perfectly black door with nothing written on it. It opened immediately, without someone on the other side.

Shivers threatening dangers ran down Temari's spine, standing the hairs on the back of her neck on end. The room they walked into seemed normal enough, but it scared her nonetheless. Perhaps it was just how 'perfect' the room was set up; in the middle was an office desk and chair, behind it on the right a file cabinent. To the right of the room was a small chair on which a blone - male? - was seated, jiggling his legs in anxiety as he doubled over slightly, biting his fingernails. Beside him was a small wastebasket.

There was even a plant in the far corner.

This place definitely gave her the creeps. It was just too damned perfect.

"You Deidara?" Sasori grunted, pointing at the blonde.

For the first time, Temari was able to make out the details of the blonde's face as he looked up to meet Sasori's gaze. His left eye was covered with large frontal locks of hair, the other a beautiful shade of blue. His heair was a bright shade of cornstarch yellow, and Temari had to admit she liked how he tied it back. The male had a large mouth, which was currently frowning. "Only if you're Sasori, un." he countered.

"Tsk," Sasori replied, turning his back on Deidara, "Let's go, then."

"Finally," she head Deidara murmur as they exited the office. "That place gave me the creeps, un."

Temari chuckled weakly. "Me, too. I'm Temari, by the way."

"Deidara," the blonde answered with a happy smile. "Are you new here too, un?"

"Oh, erm, no...I mean..." her voice drifted off in confusion.

"She's with me," Sasori gruffed from ahead, "not a member."

"So you're _with _Sasori?" Deidara asked devilishly as he held up his pinkie finger.

Temari went a deep shade of red, unable to say anything.

"Tsk," Sasori answered, "how _immature _of you to think that way. How old are you anyway, brat?" He didn't bother looking back at him.

"I'm not a brat!" Deidara whined. "I'm sixteen, un."

"Hmph. A brat."

"How old are you?" Deidara dared to challenge.

"Nineteen," Sasori gruffed. "Here, put your hand on the door." Temari noticed that Sasori's door was right next to this one.

Deidara obliged, and both blondes watched in amazement as his name etched itself in gold letters on the white door, in a way exactly like Sasori's. "Enjoy your room, yadda yadda yadda." The Akasuna gave a wave of his hand in dismissal as he walked into his own room. Temari followed silently.

Sasori heaved a heavy sigh when Temari closed the door behind her. He sat at his worktable and made to resume progress on his puppet, but thought better of it - for some reason - and craned his head back to look up at the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Three...Two..."

On what should have been the 'one' count, Deidara walked through the door connecting their rooms. "Oh, cool!" Deidara said with a smile, looking over his shoulder and into his room.

Temari laughed. Sasori groaned.

Deidara walked back into his room, then through the door and into Sasori's again. "The rooms are connected, un!"

Sasori closed his eyes as his grip on the bridge of his nose harddened. Temari laughed again and offered Deidara a fruit as she reached into her bag and grabbed one for herself. "Okay," he agreed warily, walking over to her. She handed him a peach and took a bite of her own.

The blonde gingerly held the fruit with just his fingertips, carefully keeping it as far away from his palms as possible. He lifted it to his face, opening his mouth and preparing to take a bite.

A crunch was heard as a bite was taken out of the peach.

_From his palm. _

"No!" Deidara wailed, "Not again, un!" He quickly took a bite out of the peach, shouting, "No, you're not supposed to eat that!" Deidara quickly put the peach into his mouth and turned to his palms, digging out large bits of peach.

"What was that, brat?" Sasori snapped, advancing on the blonde.

"Nothing!" Deidara answered a little too quickly, abandoning his hold on the apple and shoving his hands behind his back.

"There's something on your hands," Sasori prodded as he continued to corner the blonde, "I saw something."

"N-no," Deidara stuttered, having backed his way into a corner. "no, you didn't. There's nothing - "

Mercilessly, Sasori grabbed behind Deidara's back and forced his hands open, feeling the blonde's palms.

"Tsk," Sasori said after a while, backing off the whimpering blonde, "I'll be back later." he left them, closing the door behind himself.

Deidara slunk to the floor, sobbing as he revealed his hands again and stared down at them.

Were S-class rogue nin supposed to cry?

"I blew it," he moaned, resting his head on his knees, "My very first day, and _they _ruin it for me, un." His whole body shivered, and she knew he was trying his hardest to keep his tears hidden from her.

Carefully, Temari approached the blonde and kneeled down in front of him. "He's always that invasive," she murmured, talking about Sasori.

Deidara looked up to her, the eyeliner on his visible eye smudging badly. He sniffed weakly, wipping his finger across his nose. "Bet you think I'm weak, huh? Boys aren't supposed to cry, right, un?" He looked away.

Temari held a new peach in front of him, close enough for his mouth to take a bite. "I don't," she murmured softly. "It's okay to cry. I don't judge people based on the strength of their tearducts."

He looked up to her at that, his expression a little surprised. Temari waved the peach in front of his face, and he warily took a small bite. The blonde gave a small, thankful smile as he chewed on his bite. He whiped the tears away with the back of his hand, exposing his palm.

There wasn't anything there, save for a faint scar that ran horizontally across. It was hardly visible, even with Temari's close proximity.

Just what, exactly, had Sasori seen?

"Deidara-kun," Temari whispered, looking away, "can I ask you something?"

"Un," he answered with a nod.

"What...did Sasori-sama see?"

A pained expression took over Deidara's face again as he looked down to his palm. With a sigh, he showed her.

Now, his palm harbored a mouth where the scar had been. It opened, showing its teeth as it stuck its tongue out at her.

"I have one on either hand," he murmured, showing her his other hand. "I would've just told Sasori...no...danna if he hadn't cornered me, un. I hate when people force me to show them."

"What exactly do they do?" Temari asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she gently took his hand in hers, setting the peach down, and ran a finger along the mouth. He shuddered before answering,

"Well, they help me to create my art, un. I feed them clay, and they incorporate my Chakra into it. When the art is finished, I can use them for all sorts of things, un. Like flying. With these, I can create a bird large enough to hold me and fly all I want, un."

"That's interesting," Temari murmured with a nod, inwardly thinking, _Sasori's gonna hate this guy. _"Here," she said backing off him, "go freshen up before Sasori-sama comes back." She stood and lent him a hand.

"Un," Deidara agreed as he stood. "Arigato, Temari-chan." He left through the door connecting their rooms.

Sitting on Sasori's bed, Temari took a bite out of the peach she had shared with Deidara. She had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/n **

**Translations: **

_**Deidara asked devilishly as he held up his pinkie finger. **_**- In Japan, it is custom for couples to show their adoration for one another with their pinkie fingers. **

**Arigato - Thanks **

_You know, this may be a new obsession coming along! DeiIno will forever be in my heart, but this is definitely another one of the best pairings I have ever written. _

_Besides my yaoi, of coure :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How old are you, Temari-chan?" Deidara asked as he returned from his room and sat beside her on Sasori's bed.

"Tweleve," she replied curteously. The blonde male looked much better now, as if he had never crumbled.

"Oh really, un?! You look like you could be at _least _fourteen."

Temari chuckled. "You know, I actually get that a lot."

"So you're a Genin, un?"

Temari nodded. "I'm going into the Chunin exams in a year, though. What are you?"

"Jonin. I was a terrorist for hire back in Iwa, un."

"That sounds interesting," she honestly replied, turning her entire body to face him.

"Good money," he murmured. "and it was _fun. _Better than this place seems, un."

"Then why'd you join?"

"I was _forced,_" he murmured again. His mouth opened to continue, but Sasori walked in then.

"Here, brat," the puppeteer grunted, throwing over a rolled up bundle of cloth.

"What's this, Danna?" Deidara asked as he unrolled the bundle. It was a cloak; black with red cloud designs.

"Your uniform," Sasori answered. Temari noticed that he was now wearing the same thing. "The rest of it will come in a few weeks."

"'Rest of it'?" The blonde repeated as he pulled the cloak over his frame.

"You wouldn't wear _nothing _under that, would you?" Sasori asked with an exhale of annoyance. _He hates to overly explain himself, _Temari remembered. Her previous assumption seemed to be coming true - Sasori would hate being partnered with Deidara.

"Oh, I get it. Gomen, un." He stood, brushing out wrinkles and trying the new uniform out. "Hmm...something about it seems off. What do you think, Temari-chan, un?"

"Hmm?" She took the time to actually see Deidara in his uniform and realized that he was right. "Hmm...Something _is _off..." She mused aloud, studying his frame from top to bottom. "That buttons down, right?"

"Un," Deidara answered, feeling the snaps that held down the red line that went down the middle.

"Okay then, try this," she answered as she knelt on the ground before him, unsnapping the snaps up to his knees. "Ooh, I like this better." Temari finished with a smile, standing. "It suits you better."

"Hmm, you think?" Deidara genuinely asked as he studied himself again. Then, with a nod, he agreed, "I like this better too, un." He turned to Sasori, who was at his puppets again, and asked, "What do you think, Danna?"

"'Danna'?" Sasori repeated, not even looking over at his partner.

"Un!" Deidara answered proudly. "You are Sasori-danna!"

Sasori heaved a heavy sigh. "Dearest Kami, what curse have you bestowed upon me now?"

"Danna, you're so mean, un!" Deidara whined.

"Hmm...'Danna'..." Sasori tried again, getting up and approached the blonde. He was so close, Temari guessed a kiss could be stolen. "If I'm Danna, then you get a nickname too...You look like a 'brat' to me." Smiling, Sasori flicked Deidara's forehead and left him.

"I'm not a brat!" Deidara whined again.

"You sound like one to me," the redhead replied flatly as he flipped through some notes on his other desk.

The two blondes followed, eager to see what his notes held. As the puppeteer flipped through the pages of a notebook, Deidara commented, "Wow, Danna, I didn't know you were such an artist, un!"

"These are just my notes," Sasori murmured. "My true art is over there." He pointed to the now somewhat-constructed puppet that lay on his desk.

"Puppets?" Deidara asked with a grimace.

"Yes. Fine art." He turned around to return to his 'art' but Deidara stopped him.

"How can you call those _things _fine art, un? Art is the final fleeting moment of expression!"

Sasori turned to face him, his left hand on his hip. "No, brat. Art is something that surpases the life of its creator. _Eternal beauty_."

_Kami, _Temari thought as she folded her arms, _artists are so troublesome. Now Sasori-sama's gonna hate Deidara-kun even more. _

"_True _art," Deidara plowed on, "is revolutionary...Incendiary..._An explosion!_"

"Tsk," Sasori replied, annoyed, a she abandoned the blonde for his puppet. "You work with explosions, don't you?"

"Un!" The blonde answered, his voice full of pride.

"How can you call _explosions _fine art, brat?"

"They're better than _puppets_," he mumbled.

Without warning, Sasori threw a concealed kunai at the blonde, without looking.

Deidara dodged it easily. "You'll have to do better than that, Danna, un!" He taunted.

Sasori looked over his shoulder and at the blonde. "You dodged that?" he asked aloud, obviously trying to keep his surprise hidden. Before his partner had a chance to answer, however, he turned to his puppet again. "Get out of my room, brat." he ordered.

Deidara laughed. "Upset you couldn't get me so easily, un?"

"Dei - " Temari began, meaning to warn him.

She was forced to quiet when Sasori - with lightning-fast movements - appeared in front of the blonde and grabbed his collar roughly, throwing him against the wall. "What did you say, brat?" His paitence was failing, fast.

Deidara was actually stupid enough to repeat his words.

Sasori's anger was quickly becoming uncontrollable. He gripped the blonde's collar tighter and threw him against the wall with all the force he had. Deidara coughed up a droplet of blood, but was refusing to give up.

"Don't - " Temari began weakly, but stopped when she realized she was only mouthing the words. "Don't!" She tried again, only to find her voice raspy and inaudible below the artists' shouts.

Fright of someone - particullarly Deidara - getting hurt welled within her, spurring her into action. Temari grabbed Sasori's arm and dug her nails into him as hard as she could, hoping the pain would bring him to his senses.

The only thing that brought him was more rage. He relinquished that arms' hold on Deidara to roughly push her to the ground. His grip returned to Deidara, who was still shouting. They both were.

It was Temari's turn to feel anger bubbling within her. Never before had she been so disreguarded, so ignored.

And it was not going to start today.

Quickly, Teamri retrieved her fan from over her shoulders and opened it to a full three stars as she shouted, "Stop!" as loud as she knew houw, swinging her fan as fast as possible. As usual, a torrent of wind engulfed the two Akatsuki, forcing them apart. Sasori relinquished his hold on Deidara completely, sheilding his eyes from the wind.

The wind died down and Temari shouted, "There! Are we done acting like two-year-olds now?!" Her own anger was getting the better of her, which didn't happen often.

"Yeah," they both choked in unison. Satisfied, Temari slammed the base of her fan on the ground, snapping it shut and putting it over her shoulders again.

"G-gomenasai, Danna," Deidara apologized softly.

Both blondes looked over to the redhead to see him looking very sick. A paleness had usurped his features, his forehead sweating as he used one hand to cover his mouth and the other his stomach. A second later, he ran over to a wastebasked to the right of his puppet worktable and emptied his somach.

"Sasori?" Both blondes called, Deidara adding the 'danna' and Temari the 'sama.'

They both approached, but Sasori put his hand behind him in a feeble attempt to stop them. "Don't," he choked, using his other hand to wipe the vomit away from his mouth. "I'm dangerous right now." His breathing was ragged and difficult. Seemingly exhausted, Sasori fell to the fround on his side, recollecting himself.

When he rolled onto his back, gripping at where his heart should have been and crying out in pain, Temari found herself disobeying her orders. "Sasori-sama!" She called out in worry, resting her hands on his chest.

He pushed her hands away, coughing up blood. "Don't bother! You can't do anything!" Sasori groaned and arched upwards, tightly gripping where his heart was supposed to be.

"Is it your heart?" Temari prodded, putting either of her knees on his hips to hold him down. "Let me see," she commanded, trying to get closer.

He stubbornly pushed her away, pushing his head against her shoulder.

That was when Deidara appeared at his head and held his arms down above it.

Sasori half groaned, half growled as he lurched under this collective grasp. "No," he murmured weakly, "you can't see me like this..."

Ignoring him completely, Temari snapped open his cloak, then pulled up his shirt.

What she saw nearly made herself sick.

Right where Sasori's heart should have been was the beginning of a cylinder, about the size of Temari's hand. It wasn't completely visible, though - she could only tell that it was there because of the thick veins that protruded around it, leaving it. The cylinder itself had risen about a centimeter off of Sasori's true chest, though the skin was still connected.

His stomach looked like it was caving in on itself.

Carefully, Temari ran her fingertip vertically down the cylinder, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sasori replied with a shudder, groaning as he arched upwards. Was that pain or pleasure he was reacting to?

"What is this?" Temair murmured, looking up to Sasori's face.

Eyes closed, he answered, "My heart."

"What's wrong with it?" she prodded.

"Nothing," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"Explain," she demanded.

He opened his eyes defiantly. "I don't have to explain anything."

"I don't think you're in any position to be defiant," Temari held her ground.

Sighing again, Sasori closed his eyes and answered, "A year ago, I completed a jutsu that will completely change me into a puppet. I've still got another year of waiting until it's complete."

"So that's it," Temari breathed, backing off him a little. "That 'only one more year' you keep mentioning."

Sasori nodded.

"Why would you turn yourself into a _puppet, _un?" Deidara asked with a grimace.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you, brat?" Sasori murmured. "Anyway, I'm extremely dangerous right now - I can feel it. So plese, I need some time alone. Temari-chan - sleep in Deidara's room tonight."

Temari looked up to the blonde, who nodded his approval. "Okay...If you say so, Sasori-sama." They both backed off him, helped him up, and walked over to the door, connecting the two rooms. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Sasori-sama?" Temari asked, her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm _fine, _Temari-chan. All I need is a little rest."

Nodding, Temari left him, closing the door to Deidara's room behind her.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Gomen - Sorry **

**Gomenasai - I'm very sorry **

_A/n _

_Poor Deidara-kun :( But don't worry - Sasori's not going to keep up the hatred! I love Deidara too much (and SasoDei :)) to keep them too apart. Hope you liked! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One important thing to know about Deidara - he was a complete pervert. All night, he made advances on her, stealing cheek-kisses and finding ways to groupe her subtly. He kept apologizing whenever it happened, but sh eknew he wasn't actually sorry. She had even threatened to tell Sasori, but they both had know she wouldn't. And she hadn't.

Something about the blonde terrorist attracted her, though. Not a physical attraction - more like an emotional one. For a reason she couldn't understand, Temari felt a deep connection with Deidara, a deep...friendship that was quickly forming. She couldn't find words to explain it, but for some reason, Temari felt she could trust the blonde.

And so she proceded to test him. "What do you think of Sasori-sama, Deidara-kun?" She asked as she sat on his bed, knees folded. She held her top knee with both hands, as she always did.

"Honestly," the blonde male answered as he leaned up against his own worktable, "I think he _is _an artist, even though I don't like his form of it, un. I think...he's an example of fine art." He looked away, as if ashamed.

"But didn't you say art was explosions?"

Deidara shrugged. "It is. But for some reason, I think Sasori-danna is art, too. Committing himself to his art like that...Something only a true artist would do, un." He looked back to her, waiting. When nothing was said, he asked, "How do you feel about him? What do you think, un?"

"I..." Temari lost her vocabulary as she thought about it, looking to her knees. "I don't know what I think," she admitted, looking up to the bale, expecting criticizim. "I'm not an artist like you."

Deidara chuckled. "You don't have to be an artist to have an opinion on art, un. Only idiots don't understand art."

"I understand your opinions and beliefs," Temari murmured, looking away from him as a blush crept over her cheeks, "but I've never thought about it much myself. Art just doesn't...concern me." Suddenly she was feeling very self-conscious and idiotic.

"Hmm," the ex-Iwa nin murmured as he held his hand to his mouth very much like an artist. "Everyone has an artistic side, un. You just haven't let it out yet."

"Why should I bother trying?" She countered, feeling the need to be defensive.

"You want his approval, right?" Deidara asked, removing his hand from his face and turning to her a little more, "I thought you liked him, un."

Temari's cheeks got really hot, and she looked away, all the confidence she had leaving her in one mad rush. "I... I don't...I don't know how I feel about Sasori-sama."

Gently, Deidara held her chin in his hand and held her face up so that he could see. "Kami, you're blushing redder than his hair, un."

Her reserve shattered, Temari protected herself with anger. Batting his hand away, she ordered him not to touch her.

"Yup, I definitely see it, un." He mused as he sat beside her on his bed.

"See what?" Temari snapped, annoyed that her - small - feelings for Sasori were so apparent to this man, this virtual stranger.

"You're falling for Sasori-sama, un. And fast. Mark my words: You'll crash and burn, un. It's only a matter of time before you're putty in his hands.

"Y-you're lying!" Temari shouted as she jumped to her feet. "I...I don't feel anything for him! Not now, not ever!"

Deidara laughed. "Okay, okay," he said as he held his hands up in defeat. "if you say so, un. But I'll bet you five ryo you'll dream about him tonight, if he leaves your thoughts enough for you to fall asleep."

Temari took the pillow from his bed and threw it at him.

He laughed again, holding the pillow over his stomach. "You know, you looked really scared back there when you saw Sasori throw up and stuff, un. I wonder if he saw that as easily as I did."

Tears of confusion welled as emotions whirled around inside her, clashing with her usual level-headedness and logic. Not wanting Deidara to see her like that, Temari collapsed onto his bed, looking to her left hand as it balled into a fist.

"You really don't know, do you, un?" Deidara whispered softly as he brushed some of the hair away from her face. More tears fell, and she closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in the blanket. "C'mon, let's sleep this away."

Weakly, Temari crawled onto the bed fully, in a sort of fetal position. "I-I thought maybe something was really wrong with him," she murmured, replying to Deidara's previous comment about Sasori's sick state.

"Something was," Deidara said gently as he laid in the fetal position as well. "And I'm sure you touched him when you tried to help, un. Now go to sleep, Temari-chan."

Nodding, Temari closed her eyes and waited for sleep to arrive.

And waited.

And waited.

She wanted sleep to come, but - as Deidara predicted - Sasori's image kept her awake. She didn't want him to, but images of his sick frame haunted her, clouding her conscious with a reason to stay awake. Temari tossed and turned, trying to make herself comfortable, but sleep was too far away for her to catch. Worry for Sasori clouded her mind, and she found it to be keeping her awake.

Just then, Sasori entered Deidara's room from their connective door. Heart racing, Temari snapped her eyes shut, feigning sleep. _What could he possibly want? _Temari found herself thinking.

She felt Sasori stand above the two of them, just standing. For a long while, there was no movement. Temari's heart raced with anxiety. _What are you waiting for, Sasori-sama? _

After another tense moment, Sasori gently ran a finger along her cheek. Very confusing shivers ran down Temari's spine, and she had to fight to remain completely still.

"Temari-chan," Sasori's soft voice whispered in her ear, his breath cascading down her neck, "I'm so sorry you have to keep seeing things like that. I promise, on my deathbed, that I am never such an angry person. Kami knows all I want is to be with you, and yet I feel a rift between us. Tsk,"-he brushed a strand of hair away from her face--"I'm horrible, aren't I? I let my control slip, and I hurt my own parner in the process. I'm so selfish." He bent down on his knees and buried his head in the blankets as he twirled a lock of Temari's hair around his fingers.

Temari's heart raced as a pang of..._something _washed over her. Sasori wanted to get closer to her? The very thought made her blush. Never before had someone toyed with her hair so affectionately, made her feel or blush the way she did now. What exactly was this feeling? Temari desperately wished she had someone to tell her.

_Mark my words: before you know it, you'll be putty in his hands, _Deidara's voice entered her thoughts then.

That was when she realized that that was what she wanted.

Silently, Temari reached her hand out and gently brushed away Sasori's messy red hair, causing him to look up at her. "I...don't think...we're growing any further apart," she murmured softly, managing the smallest of smiles.

Sasori's mercury eyes were full of thanks as he exhaled deeply and managed a soft smile in return. "I'm horrible, though. Look what I let my anger do." He looked over to Deidara's sleeping form, resentment on his face, and sighed.

"He'll be alright," Temari murmured as she cupped his face in her hand. She liked the peculiar feel of his skin - it was soft and warm under her hand, but had a sort of hardness underneath that which reminded her of wood. "he's not mad at all," she promised.

"What is it with me and blondes lately?" he asked, looking back to her, a more genuine smile on his face.

Their eyes met, and Temari felt a tension between them. Not a bad sort of tension, but one that made her heart leap into her throat. Was that feeling - the one that hindered her breathing - something Sasori's presence has always done to her? She couldn't be sure, but she knew she liked the feeling. Temari closed her eyes, not wanting Sasori to see the uncertanty - the confusion - in her eyes.

"Temari-chan," the Akasuna called softly, causing her eyes to open, "would you like to...join me in my room?" He winced, as if thinking she would not approve of his choice of words.

Temari chuckled softly and nodded.

"Can I...carry you? You seem too tired to move..."

She nodded her approval and relinquished his cheek. He stood and, a second later, she felt Sasori's artistic hands picking her up gently, bridal-style. Temari clung to him carefully, gripping his chest as he brought her through the door connecting both rooms.

Sasori kicked the door closed behind him and gently laid Temari down on his bed. He stood and turned his back to her, moving off to his desk. Temari whined in dissatisfaction and called his name.

"Hn?" Sasori asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"The point of _sharing _is to let the other person use the object with you," she murmured as she took in Sasori's scent. "Why bother letting me sleep in your bed if you're not going to enjoy it with me?"

A nervous tension filled the air then, and Temari suspected Sasori to be just as clueless as she. "You mean you want me to...share my bed with you?" He winced again.

"Yes," Temari answered instantly, "C'mon. I know you're just as tired as me."

Sasori let his exhaustion overtake him, then, as he approached. He fluidly climbed over and laid down, so that his back was to the wall. Gingerly, Temari moved closer to him, enjoying his warmth. Her eyes fluttered shut as sleep finally embraced her.

But it wasn't sleep embracing her - it was Sasori.

* * *

**A/n **

**Well, it's finally here! I have finally developed a system to efficently get my chapters done and published! (bows) Again, not **_**Just Like You, **_**but I will get to that soon! I just have such a massive backup going on here...Uugh. It'll be out soon, I promise! Thank you, fans! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Finally, un!" She heard Deidara murmur as he opened the connective door to Sasori's room.

Carefully, so as not to awaken Sasori, Temari looked over her shoulder and at the male. "Hmm?" She asked him, her voice soft with the remnants of sleep.

"What happened, Temari-chan? Did you two decide to start going out, un?" Deidara happily bent down beside her on the bed, eager for gossip.

"S-sasori-sama won't appreciate you being in his rom when he wakes up, Deidara-kun." Temari ignored his question.

"That's not what I asked," the puppeteer prodded, whispering in her ear so as not to wake Sasori.

Temari exhaled in slight annoyance. "Nothing was decided," she answered his question, "He just apologized for everything, an dI told him there was nothing to apologize for. Then he brought me back here." She, too, was whispering.

"So, do you feel like putty yet, un?" He asked this with a smile on his face.

Temari nodded. "But I like the feeling. Sasori-sama, though...He seems to feel it even more than I do."

"Hmm. I bet he's never had a girlfriend before," Deidara mused.

"He's so dedicated to his work...He never had the time."

"Un," Deidara agreed softly.

Before anything else could be said, Sasori lazily rested a hand on her head, toying with her hair. "Get out of my room, brat," he commanded as he opened his mercury orbs. He had a sweet scent to his breath...Something like apple. Shivers ran down Temari's spine as his sweet breath cascaded down her neck. But she liked how her own breath was stolen from her, how her face flushed with color.

What exactly was she experiencing? She had never felt anything like it before.

"It's time for breakfast, Danna." Deidara murmured softly. "And I need help finding my way, un."

Sasori sighed in annoyance as he relinquished Temari and rolled onto his back, sitting upright. "Very well then. Temari-chan, will you be joining us?"

Temari's stomach growled audibly in response, earning her a laugh from Deidara. Blushing, she sat upright and nodded, fixing her hair.

She caught Sasori shoot Deidara a glare before climbing off the bed and retrieving her fan from Deidara's room.

The three of them left Sasori's room then, Deidara closing the door behind them. They walked through the halls in silence - one that made Temari feel awkward.

"Not much of a morning person, Danna?" Deidara asked softly.

"Hn," Sasori barely answered.

"Me neither," Temari murmured. "Morning is when the glory of night is lost to the searing power of the sun."

"You _do _have an artistic side, un!" Deidara shouted happily. "Told you."

Temari smiled slightly. It felt good to be identified as an artist.

After rounding a few more corners, the trio made their way to a small kitchen, one that held only small things. There was a table in the middle of the room, a circular one that currently held four other people. Sasori motioned to both blondes to sit, then moved off to a small stove.

"Who the fuck are you two?" A male with silver hair, purple eyes, and a Jashin necklace asked them. His Akatsuki cloak was open too far, in Temari's opinion; it was open to his stomach, completely revealing his chest. He bore a slashed Ame headband.

"I'm Deidara," Deidara introduced himself. "and this is Temari-chan, un."

"You new here, kid?" Another male asked. This one frightened her a little; he looked more shark than human. He had spiked blue hair, blue skin, gills, pinprick eyes, and _very _pointed teeth. He bore a sliced Kiri headband. Temari inwardly shuddered.

"Un," she heard Deidara agree.

"And who are _you_?" A third male asked. This one was hard to distinguish; he covered most of his face with a mask, the other half with a hat of sorts. Temari could, however, see that he had beautiful emerald eyes and bore a slashed Taki headband.

Temari shook her head and blinked, forcing away her transfixed-like state, before answering, "Temari, like Deidara-kun said."

"But who _are _you? Why are you here?" He hissed. "You are not an Akatsuki."

Temari shook her head again. "No, I'm not. Sasori-sama brought me here."

"Just what we need," the man mumbled, "an extra person to waste our finances on." He looked away.

"What is more important," a younger male with black hair, deep eye sockets, and red eyes said as Sasori set the food down and sat at the table, "is that Sasori is getting soft." His voice was emotionless; it washed icewater over her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. He bore a slashed Konoha headband.

"Soft?" Sasori scoffed. "Explain." He bit into the dango on his plate, staring down the black-haired male in a challenging manner.

Temari blinked and tore her eyes away from the other Akatsuki, forcing her gaze on the fine dango in front of her. She forced herself to bite into one as the black-haired nin explained, "You brought a _girl, _from your own village, here." He answered simply. "Without reason, even."

It was then that Temari realized that Deidara sat to her left, Sasori her right.

She was protected.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Sasori retorted in a similar tone, one he had used on her once before, "You are younger than I. The only person I listen to is the Boss."

The ex-Konoha nin closed his eyes and took a bite of his breakfast, closing the conversation.

Taking another bite of her dango, Temari allowed herself to look up fully from her plate and carefully observed the other Akatsuki.

Her eyes met those of the Jashinist, who was sitting directly across from her. He was staring at her intensely, in a way that forced a blush over her cheeks, with a cold intent to his purple eyes. Temari found herself lost in them, her breath stolen and her vocabulary gone. The sheer coldness to the man's eyes sent nervous shivers down her spine.

This man's intents were not good.

Temari looked away quickly, trying to calm her fluttering heart. She no longer desired to eat.

"You okay, Temari-chan, un?" Deidara asked softly, in her ear so the others couldn't hear.

"I have to...go to the bathroom," she murmured, forcing herself to look up at him.

"Hmm, me too. Danna, can you show us to the bathroom?"

Sasori nodded and silently wiped his mouth with a napkin, then pushed his chair back and stood.

Temari quickly - but carefully - followed after him, trying her hardest to seem cool and collected.

The three of them left the kitchen silently and moved off down the hall. When she was sure she was out of earshot, Temari tightly clung to Sasori, breathing heavily.

Sasori stopped. "Temari-chan, what's wrong? You seem frightened."

"T-that man with the purple eyes - "

"Hidan."

Temari nodded vigorously before finishing, "I don't trust him."

Gently, Sasori presed his back up against the wall and took Temari's hand, guiding her into his embrace. Temari gratefully rested her head against his chest and tried to calm her breathing. Sasori rested his left hand on her head and used his right to massage her back softly, in a comforting manner. "Calm down, Temari-chan. I'm right here."

Temari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I don't want to go back there," she murmured, trying to slow her breathing to match his.

"Okay. Deidara, go back and get our food before someone else eats it," Sasori commanded. "It's the fifth door down on the right."

Deidara nodded silently and moved off.

"Kami, you're shivering," Sasori murmured as he held her tight, his lips on her scalp. "What scared you so much?"

"The look in his eyes...They were so cold..." She was in too much fright to say exactly what she wanted to.

"You think he's going to hurt you?" he has a skeptical tone to his voice now.

Temari could do nothing but nod.

"You think I would let him?" Now an offended tone warped his voice.

Temari shook her head mutely.

"Good. I won't _ever _let him look at you like that again. Try to avoid him - he _is _the troublesome type. As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay." He inhaled deeply, finished.

This brought tears to Temari's eyes as she murmured his name and buried her face in his chest.

"Here," Deidara's voice came from behind, causing Temari to look up and over her shoulder at him. She broke the comfortable embrace with Sasori and took the plate of dango from the upset-looking blonde.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Sasori asked him.

They set off again, and Deidara answered, "Hatafuri-sama told said we're to leave on a mission tomorrow, un."

This news stopped Temari in her tracks, almost making her drop the plate. _They're...leaving? _Temari thought weakly, her heart skipping beats as she battled to continue breathing. _Now? No, they can't leave me! Not now! Not now...with..._She shuddered at the thought and decided not to end it.

"Temari-chan," Sasori called softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"O-oro?" She asked, looking up from the dango and at him.

"It'll be okay. The mission will be easy since it's Deidara's first, so we won't be gone long. Just stay in my room as much as possible. Keep the door locked. Go outside only when you desperately need something." He gave her a small smile, trying to show her it would be okay, even with him gone.

"D-demo - "

"We'll be gone for three days, at most." Sasori interrupted her gently. "Nothing too heavy, ne?" He gave her another smile, ruffling the hair atop her head a little.

Temari studied Sasori for a long moment, then managed a small nod. "O-okay."

Sasori nodded as well, then draped an arm over her shoulders in a supportive way and led them to his room.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kami - God **

**Oro - Huh? **

**Demo - But**

**Ne - Right, is/n't it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Temari managed a weak smile as the trio conversed, though the conversation was nothing but palaver. Usually she hated small talk, found it annoying. But now she enjoyed it - with the two artists, it wasn't as annoying. They amused her, helped her fears to melt away.

Surely she could call these two men her friends.

Chewing on a bit of dango, Temari reached onto the desk behind her for her cup of water.

As soon as her fingertips made contact with the ceramic, it shattered.

Temari's eyes widened. She wasn't normally one for superstitions, but _this _was bad. On top of this, she had already felt bad waves throughout the lair. Something bad was going to happen, whether she wished it or not. And Sasori wouldn't be with her when it did.

"What's wrong, Temari-chan, un?" Deidara asked.

"My...cup broke," she murmured, moving away from it.

"Tsk," she heard Sasori begin, "that's unfortunate." The two artists approached.

"It broke when you touched it?" Deidara asked as Sasori gingerly held it up to his face.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"That's horrible luck," Sasori noted as he sat the cup down again.

"You believe in that, Danna, un?" Deidara asked his danna, sounding surprised.

"That's not what I meant, baka. I _mean _that's my only cup in here. Do _you _believe in that crap?" He glared at the blonde male in annoyance.

"...Yeah..." The blonde murmured, looking to the ground.

"Tsk," Sasori said with a shake of his head, "what makes a person believe in these superstitions anyway?"

Temari chuckled weakly, stopping a fight before it started. She held her hands up and interceded, "Anyway, let's go throw this away. It's leaking."

Deidara murmured something incoherent and Sasori shot him a glare before they obliged. Taking a deep breath, Temari followed the two of them out of Sasori's room.

"Deidara," Sasori commanded from ahead, "protect Temari-chan for me."

"Un," the ex-Iwa nin agreed, smiling devilishly as he used the opportunity to brush his hand against her butt. "Gomen," he murmured, his smile never fading as he held her close. Temari winced in displeasure, but didn't say anything. The mouth on his hand licked, kissed, sucked, and even nibbled her arm, but she was helpless. It was all play, anyway, so she didn't bother stopping him.

Deidara would never hurt her, right?

Sasori disappeared behind a door, ordering them to wait. Deidara nodded and, when Sasori was gone, pulled Temari so close she could feel the warmth of his lips on her neck. "Deidara-kun, what - "

"Ssh," he hissed suddenly, "I want the other members to think we're together, un. Like Sasori-danna dumped you or something and you came to me. Maybe then the Jashinist will back off, un."

"A-arigato," she murmured softly, trying to keep the blush on her cheeks from controlling her voice. "Love the added bonus you get in this, don't you?"

Deidara chuckled. "Only until Danna bites my head off, un."

It was Temari's turn to laugh. "Sometimes I think he forces himself to like me."

"No," the blonde answered with a soft shake of his head. "he really does have feelings for you. He glares at me whenever I look at you wrong, un."

"Good to know," she murmured, her heart racing all of a sudden.

"How do you feel about him, un? Do you like him yet?"

A wave of shivers ran down her spine at the thought of Sasori. Was that supposed to mean she liked him? "How - No, I don't like him," she decided softly.

"Yes you do, un." Deidara contradicted, causing her to look into his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's _obvious. _The way you blush when he gets too close, the way you look away when he catches your eye, un. You're _way _more than star-struck, Temari-chan."

"S-so then that means I like him?"

Deidara shook his head. "You're beyond liking him, un."

"So I love him?" Wide-eyed, Temari gulped at the thought.

The blonde male smiled again. "Not quite. But you're crushing, un. _Hard._"

"So I have a crush on him?" She was a little confused.

He nodded. "You should tell him, un. See what happens."

Temari's cheeks got hotter at the thought. She fought for breath as she asked, "So I tell him 'I have a crush on you'?"

Deidara's smile never faded. "No. Tell him 'I like you more than a friend.' He'll know what you mean, un."

"B-but I'm scared, Deidara-kun! What if he says no?"

"Why would he?" Deidara rebutted softly, causing her heart to skip a beat. "You're pretty, un. And smart. He really likes you, un. Saying that will be exactly what he wants to hear."

"Y-yeah?"

"Un."

Temari gave Deidara a tight squeeze in thanks. "Please don't tell him though," she whispered.

"You can trust me, Temari-chan. I'll be here for you just as much as Sasori-danna, un."

"Arigato," she murmured again, hugging him once more.

"Just remember that you can trust me with anything, okay?"

Temari nodded.

Sasori emerged then, a new cup in hand. "Sorry I took so long," he apologized, "I ended up chatting with Itachi." Temari backed away from Deidara, looking over to Sasori, and couldn't help but notice the glare he was giving the blonde.

"I figure if the others saw me with Deidara-kun, they would leave me alone," she defended her friend.

"Hn," Sasori barely answered as he passed the cup to Deidara and moved off.

Temari quickly followed after him, not wanting him to be angry with either of them. "Sasori-sama!" She called, catching up to him. Sasori looked over courteously. "Are you mad at me?" Her tone was soft with potential hurt.

Thankfully, though, Sasori shook his head. "Not at you."

Temari's heart sank to her stomach. "Deidara?"

Sasori fell dreadfully silent.

"Please don't hurt him!" She begged, grabbing his arm gently. "He's my _friend! _Please don't hurt him!"

"Temari-chan, calm down. I only wish to speak with him when we get back." That was when they made it to his door. Temari shot him a worried glance, and he answered by smiling softly and gently ruffling her hair.

The trio walked inside, Deidara closing the door behind them. "Deidara," Sasori called in a velvet tone that made Temari's knees shake with some sort of fear, "come chat with me." He moved off to the door connecting their rooms, motioning to Deidara to follow. Temari made to follow as well, but Sasori stopped her. "No, no, Temari-chan. I wish to speak with Deidara alone."

Temari silently sat on Sasori's bed.

As soon as the door to Deidara's room was closed, Temari ran over to it and silently pressed her ear against it, straining to hear.

"...Temari?" She heard Sasori finish.

"I'm not doing anything with her, Danna. Promise, un." Deidara answered, nice and loud for her to hear.

Sasori's voice was harder to distinguish. "I've...groping her. It's rude, you know."

"Doesn't mean I like her!" Deidara shouted in defiance. "I don't, Sasori-danna, un. She's all yours."

Temari imagined Sasori growling in annoyance.

"She's not my type, un. Promise."

Sasori's voice was now impossible to hear.

"No, un. She doesn't like me."

Temari's heart fluttered in anxiety.

"Why does it matter who she likes, un? It's not my business to tell."

Pause.

"Why don't you tell _her _that, Danna, un?"

"I'm...too old for her," Sasori murmured, loud enough to hear.

"Who cares? We're all outside the law anyway, un."

His voice disappeared again.

"You wouldn't hurt her, Danna! You care for her too much, un."

"How do you know, brat?" His voice was clearly audible now, filled with defiance.

"It's obvious, Danna. Why would you be so defensive over a stranger if you had no feelings for them, un? You're crushing, hard."

Silence.

"Why not? You _have _to tell her, un! Besides, I think you two would really look cute together."

"You...tell her?" Sasori mumbled.

"Un! Go for it, Danna!"

"What...says no?"

"Why would she, un? You're amazing! And you never know - maybe she likes you too."

There was a momentary pause. Then, "Domo arigato."

"Go talk to her, un! I'll stay here."

Temari didn't wait to hear Sasori's reply - instead, she ran back to his bad. She made it just in time; the moment she was down, Sasori walked through the door.

"What happened?" She asked him, shooting to her feet again, feigning innocence.

"Nothing," Sasori murmured, shaking her off and moving over to his puppets.

Temari growled - deep in her throat, where Sasori couldn't hear - and sank onto the bed again. He was not going to do the talking.

A few intense moments passed, each causing Temari's heart to flutter more than the last. Her courage was quickly depleting, and she felt that if she was unable to tell him now, then she would never be able to. Another moment passed by before Temari slowly began, "S-sasori-sama."

"Hn?" He didn't bother looking at her.

"C-can I tell you something?" It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Sasori paused for a moment, then answered, "Yeah."

Temari took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm her breathing. "I-I need you to at least look at me, Sasori-sama."

Sasori silently obliged, pulling his chair over and sitting on it backwards.

Gulping, Temari took another breath before she forced herself to continue. "I..." her vocabulary was suddenly washed away. Nearly unable to think, Temari looked away, searching for inspiration. "I like you," she rushed, looking up to him when she was finished.

The Akasuna studied her for a minute, then smiled softly and brushed her hair away from her face. "Good thing you told me," he murmured, "because I was too nervous."

"H-Have you ever had a girlfriend before, Sasori-sama?" She looked away in embarrassment.

"No," he admitted as he ran his hand down her cheek, "but I think maybe I should get one."

A heavy blush altered her features at the thought.

Sasori retrieved his hand then and stood, bringing his chair back to his desk. He returned to her quietly, climbing onto the bed and pushed her back softly, so that he was on top of her.

Temari shuddered all over in excited fright. "Sasori-sama..." she breathed, unable to think.

"Drop the 'sama,'" Sasori commanded, "it takes away the beauty of the way you say my name."

"O-okay...Sasori..."

Sasori grunted in approval before dipping his head to her neck. He was dreadfully close; her neck tensed with preparation, and all she wanted was to feel his lips against her skin. She grunted slightly, afraid of the thoughts running through her head.

Afraid of Sasori.

"Mm, Sasori..." she murmured, shuddering.

"Kami, look at you shudder..." Sasori mused. "Do you really think I would hurt you?"

"N-no..." she looked into his mercury eyes, which were clouded with some sort of feeling.

He nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you, Temari. I won't take any of your clothes off, nor any of mine. I'm not interested in sex - I promise. Right now I just want to..." His voice drifted off as he slowly bent his head down to her. When he was so close her lips tingled with anticipation, he finished, "...kiss you." His lips brushed against hers as he said this.

An instant later, his lips were on hers - sweet and tender, a combination that sent shivers down her spine. By now, her eyes had closed. There was no need to see anyway.

With a soft exhale, Sasori backed off and looked down on her, only millimeters away. Temari opened her eyes again and attempted to steady her shaking breath.

Sasori attacked her lips again, this time a little rougher. He ran his tongue horizontally along her lips, causing her to gasp a little in surprise. "Gomenasai," he murmured, sitting upright above her on his knees. "I got carried away."

He made to move away, but Temari stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Sasori," she called softly, "it's okay. Don't leave, onegai."

A grateful smile came over the Akasuna's face. Holding her hand, he gently backed off her - pulling her upright in the process - and began helping her to her feet.

Before she was completely up, though, they were stopped by a very loud _Bang! _that caused bits of the ceiling to fall.

Sasori threw her and himself back onto the bed and held her close, protecting her.

Coughing as the dust cleared away, Temari blinked a few times. "What _was _that?" She asked the redhead.

"I don't know," Sasori coughed. "Are you alright, Temari?" He backed off enough to look her in the eye.

Temari nodded quickly. "That bang came from Deidara-kun's room!"

Nodding, Sasori held her to her feet.

The door connecting the two artists' room swung open, revealing a silhouette of the blonde male. It was hard to distinguish any of his features; dust from the walls was everywhere, making it virtually impossible to see into Deidara's room.

"Danna," the blonde moaned as he stepped forward, into their view. "I think maybe I should see a doctor, un." He chuckled, and blood ran down his chin.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Baka - Idiot **

**Gomen - Sorry **

**Arigato - Thanks **

**Domo arigato - Thank you very much **

**Kami - God**

**Gomenasai - I am very sorry **

**Onegai - Please **

_A/n_

_Aieeee!! They kissed!! (happy googly eyes) X3 SasoTema 4 Eva!! (SasoTema chant X3) ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG Yay they kissed!! X3 _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Deidara's condition made Temari's stomach churn and face pale. She gasped in horror, covering her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened. Aside from the blood running down his chin, his left eye seemed to be bleeding as well. Blood ran down his left cheek like a waterfall, matting his cornstarch hair and changing it to a more orange color.

The blonde terrorist exhaled weakly before beginning a fall forwards. "Deidara-kun!" Temari called in worry, although she could do nothing to save him.

She couldn't, but Sasori could. With his lightning movements, he caught Deidara before the blonde made contact with the ground. "Temari!" Sasori called, throwing Deidara's right arm over his shoulder as he stood, "Help me carry him! We have to get him to Konan!"

Wincing at the gore, Temari silently obliged, throwing Deidara's left arm over her shoulder.

They dragged Deidara through the halls as quickly as possible, Temari responding to his incoherent speech all the while. "You're going to be fine, Deidara-kun. Just stay awake!"

Deidara moaned. "D-did you two hit it off, Temari-chan?" He rolled his head over to her.

"Yup, we're a couple now." Temari answered quickly.

"That's good, un. I was getting tired of the tension between you two."

"Just stay awake, okay, Deidara-kun?"

He mumbled something about biting into someone else's chicken. Temari listened in amused bewilderment as Sasori banged on a door with the name 'Konan' written on it in Kanji. "Konan-san!" Sasori called.

A blue-haired female with a paper rose in her hair answered as Deidara let out another moan of pain. She took one look at the trio and stepped aside, allowing them in. "Put Deidara-kun on the bed, onegai."

The two Suna nin gladly did so, carefully holding him down. He shouted something about not believing in the tooth fairy and lurched upwards, screaming he didn't want to see the plumber. "I don't want to see the P-L-U-M-B-E-R doctor!" he shouted.

"P-L-U-M-B-E-R doesn't spell 'doctor.'" Temari murmured.

Sasori shrugged. "He's delirious. What more do you expect?"

"Does Dei-chan wanna go sleepibye?" Konan asked as she held a needle up and pushed out some of the liquid from within.

"Sleepy time, un!" Deidara shouted happily.

Quickly, Konan jabbed the needle into Deidara's arm and pushed the liquid in.

Deidara gave one final lurch before passing out completely.

"I-is he gonna be okay?" Temari choked, slowly backing away.

"He will be fine," Konan answered courteously as she put the needle away and examine his left eye. "The eye cannot be saved, however. He will have to have some sort of substitute, and I have to amputate it."

Temari's face drained of color at the thought as she buried her face in Sasori's chest. He held her protectively and gently rubbed her back. "He'll be alright, Temari. I can make him a second eye that will work even better than the last."

"You should get to work on that immediately," Konan told him. "Deidara-kun will be fully conscious by tomorrow. Your mission will still be assigned."

Nodding, Sasori took Temari's hand and led her out of the room, closing the door behind her. "How did she know you have a mission tomorrow?" Temari asked after she was sure they were out of earshot.

"She is my Boss' right hand," he explained thoughtlessly as he opened the door to his room. "I have to work quickly, so no distractions, okay?"

Temari nodded and closed his door. Sasori hurried over to his work desk and pushed his previous project away, beginning another. "Tsk," he began, "Temari, can you hand me my notebook, onegai?"

She obliged, retrieving it and handing it over.

"All creations are based off of conceptual art drawn before hand," he explained. "I've drawn a blueprint for a mechanical eye before, just in case." Sasori found the right page he was looking for and pointed to it. "That's it."

Temari studied it intently. "That would look nice on Deidara-kun. But how would you make something so complex so quickly?"

Sasori shook his head and sighed. "That's the problem. Twenty-four hours is not nearly enough time. I have a mold for the body's design, but I have no base to start off with."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Make it anyway." Heaving another sigh, Sasori began work on the mechanical eye.

Silently, Temari took her fan off and laid down on his bed, enjoying his scent. Exhaustion swept over her, then, and she was helpless to sleep's grasp.

* * *

Temari woke a few hours later to the sound of soft murmuring - Careful conversation. Feigning sleep, she carefully listened to the conversation, straining her ears to hear.

"I don't remember how it happened, un. Honest. The last thing I remember is talking to you in my room, un."

"Tsk," Sasori replied softly, "that's unfortunate. Your memory will come back, I'm sure."

"Un. But Sasori-danna, I lost an eye! How am I supposed to help you on that mission with one eye, un?"

"I'm almost finished with your new eye," the redhead murmured.

"That's what you're working on, Sasori-danna? Domo arigato, un! You're so nice!"

"I need you to have both eyes for us to be successful." Sasori murmured. "It's no big deal."

Temari opened one eye slowly and smiled when she saw Deidara forcing a hug with Sasori.

"Get off of me, brat," the redhead commanded.

"Un. You belong to Temari-chan," the blonde teased. "I don't want her angry with me, un."

Even from across the room, Temari could easily see that Sasori was blushing. "Do you want me to finish this or not?" he choked.

"You're blushing, Sasori-danna," Deidara said with a smile as he leaned up against Sasori's note desk. "Have you told her yet, un?"

Sasori heaved a heavy sigh before answering, "She told me first. But yes, I told her too."

"Cool! So are you two...together now, un?" Deidara held his pinkie finger up with a smile.

The Akasuna's blush got deeper as he worked. Temari felt herself blushing, as well. "That's none of your concern, brat," he murmured weakly, failing to make eye contact with the blonde.

Deidara chuckled happily. "You two are so cute together! SasoTema for eva!" he sang, causing both Suna nin to blush deeply.

"D-Deidara-kun," Temari began softly, sitting upright, "shut up."

"You're blushing too, Temari-chan!" Deidara told her.

A heavy, tense silence fell. All that could be heard was Sasori as he worked on the mechanical eye.

"Have you kissed yet, un?!" Deidara asked excitedly, plopping down beside her on Sasori's bed.

Temari went an even deeper shade of red, but Sasori sighed again and craned his neck upwards, pinching the bdirge of his nose in annoyance. "_You're _noisy, aren't you, brat?" he asked.

"No." Deidara answered with a smile that said otherwise. "I like gossip, un. Not noisy."

"That _is _noisy." Temari murmured.

"No it's not, un!" The blonde answered with a laugh. "Hmm, so now you belong to Sasori-danna and Sasori-danna belongs to you...I'm all alone!"

Sasori heaved another sigh, then picked up the mechanical eye and approached Deidara. "Here, it's done. Take off those bandages, brat."

Deidara obliged and Temari quickly looked away, not wanting to see the remains of his left eye.

A moment later, Deidara was playfully experimenting with his new eye, thanking Sasori as he studied Temari's breasts.

Sasori his him across the head for that. "Baka, don't disrespect her like that."

"Gomen," the blonde answered with a laugh. "It works great, Danna! Domo arigato, un!"

Sasori gave a slight wave of his hand that signaled Deidara not to worry about it. "I'll need your ninjutsu skills for this mission tomorrow. I could not afford to have it impaired because of your stupidity."

"Aw, Danna, you're so mean! Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep now, un. Don't keep Temari-chan up too long, okay?" He ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The Akasuna replied by throwing a kunai at him, which impailed itself into the door.

He met her gaze then and smiled. Climbing onto the bed with her, he embrased her, his legs on either side of her. Heart fluttering, Temari folded into him, returning the embrace as she buried her face in his chest. "Why were we do embarrassed?" he murmured onto her scalp.

"I don't know," Temari murmured.

"We shouldn't be," he whispered, taking in her scent. "We should be proud to have one another."

"I'm proud to have you," she whispered as she looked up to him.

Slowly, their lips met, the kiss sweet and tender.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Onegai - Please **

**Baka - Idiot **

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Domo arigato - Thank you very much **

**Ninjutsu - Distance fighting (ie, Deidara's bombs) **

* * *

_A/n_**  
**

_Been another long time since the last update, but I'm finally glad to get it up for all of my lovely fans! Enjoy! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Goodbye, Temari," Sasori whispered against her scalp as he held her in his arms. He took in her scent silently, holding her tightly as he did so. Tears forced their way to her eyes, and so she hid them from Sasori by burying her face in his chest. "I'm going to miss you." They stood at the base's exit, Deidara silently waiting for his Danna a few feet away. From what Temari could see, the sun was only just rising. It made for a pretty view, turning the Sand around the area a blood red, but Temari was not interested in that beauty.

Carefully, Temari looked up to Sasori, tears streaming down her face. "Sasori," she murmured, clamping her eyes shut and clinging to him. Her heart literally hurt at the proposal of him leaving - now more than ever. She used to be an independent person, but now, Temari gelt she would crumble without Sasori's guidance.

"Tsk," he began softly, causing her to open her eyes and look into his, "Don't cry over me. I don't like seeing you this way." Sasori rubbed his thumb against her cheek, clearing away some of the tears. Carefully, he kissed her. But the kiss had a different feel to it than before - one of sorrow. Sasori didn't want to leave her. "Temari," he exhaled her name as they broke apart, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, "be careful. Try and make an ally out of someone. I spoke with Itachi - the one with the black hair and red eyes - and he agreed to help you if you needed anything. Just be careful, okay? I'm coming back for you."

Temari nodded vigorously. "You be careful, too. I'll be waiting."

They held each other for a long while before Deidara broke in, "We should be going, Danna, un."

"Hn," Sasori murmured. He inhaled deeply, paused, then backed off. "Goodbye, Temari," he repeated, turning his back on her.

"B-bye, Sasori." She managed. The two Akatsuki jumped away then, gone.

Tears streaming down her face, Temari ran back into the base and to Sasori's room, slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself onto his bed, slowly taking in his scent. Sasori was gone, and he wouldn't be back for three whole days. How would she possibly survive in a base filled with murderers without him? Silently, Temari sobbed into Sasori's pillow, hating how frail she had become. She curled up tight and closed her eyes, willing the pain in her heart away.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later in a daze - all she could feel was hunger pains in her stomach. Slowly sitting upright, Temari swung her legs over the bed and looked around. On Sasori's worktable was a note for her, the leftover dango, and the bag of fruit she had brought along. A wave of helplessness washed over her then, ans she hated herself for it. Over the of a few short days, Sasori had hooked her heart completely. She was no longer the independent person she had been only a week ago; she now clung to every word Sasori spoke, every move he made. It was as if he was a priceless doll and she were the avid collector.

"Crash," Temari heard herself whisper as she bit into a dango, "crash and burn."

That was exactly what her eyes were doing just then. Burning. Temari blinked, and a hot tear ran down her cheek. Anger welled within her at the tear - a defiant anger. Unable to control it, Temari threw her dango against the far wall, burying her face in her hands as she ran over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Sasori's smell overwhelmed her, and she groaned as the crushing weight on her heart intensified.

How could she have ever grown to be so pathetic?

Sobbing silently into the pillow, Temari realized that both of her artistic friends would chastise her for behaving so irrationally. Deidara would probably remind her of being putty, and Sasori would probably wear a pained look in his eyes and hold her in his arms. Thinking that way, Temari felt a soft chuckle bubble out of her throat, over her lips. Neither Sasori or Deidara would want to see her this way - she had to be strong for when they returned. Besides, she was in a lair filled with seven other S-class murderers. Crying like a child would only get her killed.

After a moment of silence, Temari sat up again and rubbed the tears away. She felt liberated, stronger - like she possessed the ability to be independent again, at least for a little while. Perhaps she _was _still an independent person again, and she would be fine without Sasori or Deidara.

Taking a deep breath, Temari climbed out of bed and decided she wanted to take a shower. But where _were _the showers? She hardly knew the place's layout and doubted she would be able to find anything on her own.

_If you ever need anything outside our rooms, _Sasori's voice came to her then, _go directly to the hall and knock three times on the door labeled 'Itachi.' He'll help you around. _

_Right. _Temari thought with a nod as she opened the door exiting Sasori's room. _Itachi. Just don't get too scared, _she told herself. _Or, at least, don't let him know you're scared. Be strong, Temari - You can do this. _Temari took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Three times, just like Sasori had said.

The door opened, not a moment later, to reveal Itachi. His red eyes stared down at her, silently questioning. Temari felt her reserve cracking, but she spoke before all was lost. "Konichiwa, Itachi-sama. I was wondering if you could, er, please show me to the showers?"

Itachi stared her down for a moment longer before blinking and answering, "You will need a change of clothes." in an emotionless tone that made shivers run down her spine in fear.

"Oh, uh...yes. I don't have anything else..." Her voice drifted off as she held her right elbow in her left hand and looked to the ground nervously.

"Hn," Itachi murmured as he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He began to walk away, and Temari anxiously followed, not wanting to get lost.

Itachi stopped at Konan's door and knocked slowly. She answered immediately. "Konichiwa, Itachi-san, Temari-chan," she greeted softly, as if she didn't really care.

"H-how do you know my name?" Temari choked.

"Sasori-san mentioned it when I was treating Deidara-san."

_Wow, _Temari thought, _what an excellent memory. _She caught herself staring, blinked, and looked away.

"Is there something I can do for either of you?" Konan pressed, her wind-chime voice harboring only an ounce of annoyance.

When Temari realized that Itachi wasn't going to answer for her, she began, "I wanted to take a shower, but I don't have any spare clothes." She looked away from Konan's piercing gaze.

"I see," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "One moment, onegai." The blue-haired kunoichi closed the door to her room and dissapeared.

Temari had time to gulp before Konan appeared with an outfit. "This is the Akatsuki uniform," Konan told her, "exactly as Itachi-san and I are wearing. The uniform is one of mine, so please try to keep it from getting ruined." She winced at the thought.

Nodding, Temari carefully held the outfit under her right arm. "Right. Domo arigato, Konan-san."

Konan nodded once and closed the door to her room.

Once Itachi showed her where to find the showers from Sasori's room - mercilessly bringing her arouns dozens of times, making sure she knew how to get there on her own - Temari took a wonderfully hot shower, enjoying the pressure and heat of the water against her skin. The steam around her cleared her nostrils and breathing tubes - she took in big, healthy gulps of air, enjoying the feel. The shower's wonderfully hot water calmed her, completely erasing her fears and sorrow. In the shower, she was _normal _again; not bogged down by the confusing feelings she held in her heart for Sasori or the affection she felt for Deidara.

Temari thought about her relationship with the ex-Iwa nin deeply as she lathered soap into her untied hair. How would Sasori react if he knew how much she trusted Deidara? Would he care at all? Or, the worst possible scenario, would he be compelled to hurt the blonde again? She vowed not to let that happen. If she had to, she would take Sasori's blows herself.

Thinking of Sasori hurting her caused her stomach to tie itself into a knot painfully. She exhaled deeply, trying to work the knot out, as she reminded herself that he would never intentionally hurt her. He had the same feelings for her as she did for him; a burning desire to be _together, _to hold one another closely.

At tweleve years of age, and completely inexperienced with the male element, Temari was too naive to call that love.

The rest of the shower went by quickly, Temari having pushed down all thoughts of Sasori of Deidara her starstruck mind could create. She was simply too - tired? - to continue thinking of them so intensely. They were gone now, and would stay gone for at least another two days. And so Temari found other things her mind could comfortably wrap around.

Her family came to mind first. She had been gone for three days now - Would they have noticed? Would they miss her and search for her? Did they even care that she had gone? _Of course they care, _she thought to herself as she dried off and put the new clothes on. Even though she had no solid proof at the moment, Temari was certain that her family had noticed her absence, at the very least. What kind of people would they be to _not _notice the absence of their second oldest child?

Would they accept her a year from now, when she would go back for the Chunin Exams? This was the next thought that came to mind. But why wouldn't they? Without Temari's skill, her brothers were not a complete team. She knew this as well as she knew that her position could not be replaced. Her brothers were meant for none other but her, and so she knew that she would be accepted again easily. There was no problem there.

Temari's mind continued to wander to faraway places as she walked through the Akatsuki lair, now fully dressed in Konan's clothes. Her old clothes were bundled together tightly in her arms, her fan strapped to her shoulders underneath the Akatsuki cloak. She walked at a peaceful pace, anticipating what Konohagakure would be like and who she would meet there. _Itachi was a former Konoha nin, _she recalled.

Speaking of Itachi - the same rogue Konoha nin rounded a corner she was about to pass, intercepting her. His bloodred eyes seemed unnatural, in a literal sense of the word - although his gaze was _already _creepy, it was laced over with an added sort of concern she's never seen it harbor before. In a second's time - literally - he had her pinned against the wall, but in a gentle way that didn't really scare her. "Temari-chan," he whispered in her ear, "be careful around here. As both you and Sasori have predicted, it is not safe for you. Harm is headed your way." He backed off her so suddenly she had to struggle to remain standing.

"It-Itachi-kun, what do you - ?"

He cut her off. "I will escort you back to Sasori's room." Fluidly, he turned his back to her and walked down the corridor he had appeared out of. Temari quickly followed, her heart racing in fear as the magnitude of his words finally hit home.

Hidan - the purple-eyed Jashinist - _was _planning on hurting her. Her and Sasori's assumptions had been correct, based on the information Itachi just gave.

Temari's heart leapt into her throat. What exactly had Itachi learned? _How _did he come across the information? Temari slowly asked him these questions as they walked.

Itachi was silent for a long while before carefully answering, "He boasts of it, of what he's planning to do. He does not seem to care that I am loyal to Sasori and will be the one protecting you."

The loyal statement surprised Temari, halting her breath for a moment. Fighting through the shock, she collected herself enough to stutter, "W-what was he saying?"

Itachi failed to answer that as they stopped at Sasori's door. "I will be leaving on a mission with Kisame in a few hours," he murmured, as if ashamed. Temari's heart dropped to her stomach at the thought - her breathing stopped as her heart went into doubletime and butterflies emerged from their chrystali. In only a few hours, Temari would be forced into complete vulnerability by Itachi's mission. She had only a few hours of safety before she was free for Hidan to trample. "When I leave," Itachi finally picked up again, "it would be best if you come out of your room only when absolutely nessecary. Be wary of your surroundings."

Shaking in fear, Temari managed a nod. Wordlessly, Itachi opened the door to Sasori's room, allowing her to enter. She entered, nodding her thanks numble, and lay on Sasori's bed as Itachi closed her door. Closing her eyes as she tightly gripped the blankets underneath her, Temari focused on nothing but her shallow breathing, trying to steady it. A silent tear fell.

* * *

She had to go to the bathroom. Her eyes opened as she slowly sat upright, rubbing the left one. As Temari looked around, she realized that she had fallen asleep and that her last few hours of protection had whizzed by in sleep. This fact sent shivers of fear throughout her body, halting her. Was it really a smart idea to wander around the base alone and completely vulnerable? No, it wasn't.

But she had to go to the bathroom. She couldn't hold it much longer.

Groaning at her body's horrible timing, Temari slowly stood and moved off in the direction of the bathroom, walking slowly and straining her ears to pick up any sound.

She made it to the bathroom successfully, without even the slightest worry. Chuckling softly as she emerged from the bathroom, Temari thought to herself, _There. That wasn't too hard, now was it? Perhaps Sasori, Itachi, and I were worrying too much. _

She even cracked a smile as she walked. _What pessimists we all are, _she thought.

"What the fuck are you smiling about, blondie?" The voice of Hidan appeared from nowhere as she was suddenly pinned against the wall to her right. Temari gasped in fright as she stared back at purple eyes. Her vocabulary was stolen in one made rush as her heart went into double time. As she gripped his wrists where he pinned her, her mouth opened and closed as she groped for words. Her attacker gripped her harder, producing a cry from her throat. "You don't have much of a pain tolerance, do you?" he snickered, not swearing much. "That's too fucking bad." With that, he cruelly dragged her by her hair into a darkened room.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Konichiwa - Hello**

**Onegai - Please**

**Kunoichi - Female ninja **

**Domo arigato - Thank you very much. **

**Iwa - Stone (Iwagakure means 'Village Hidden in the Stone.')**

**Konohagakure - Village Hidden in the Leaves. (Konoha literally means Leaf) **


End file.
